Pranks
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: Agents Three and Six decide to play pranks at the Dalton dorms one night. Silly and semi-linked to my story To Be a Warbler. Not necessary to read it before reading this one, though! Rated T for cursing.


"Agent Three, are you in position?"

"I am. Have you completed your missions?"

"Positive. Bucket is in place, post-it notes are in place, cataloges are gone, fake snake is in position."

"Brilliant, Agent Six. Target just left his room, let me know when it's my cue."

"Wait for it…"

Nick felt his body tense slightly, getting ready to strike.

"Wait for it…"

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the door in front of him.

"Go, go, go!"

Nick ran as quietly as he could towards the door, looking around himself before opening it. He quickly scanned the room, finding his target. The gavel.

Oh, the gavel. How much pain it brought the Warblers. Quite literally, sometimes. Despite Wes' small figure, he could hit pretty hard.

Nick quickly scooped it up, putting it in his hoodie-pocket.

"Shit, abort mission! Abort mission!" He heard Jeff hiss. He froze as he heard the door creak open. David entered the room, looking confused at Nick.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked. "And why are you dressed in tight black clothes? Why are you wearing a beanie? You're inside."

"You ask many intriguing questions, David." Nick said. David just raised his eyebrows at him, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for him to answer.

"Uh…" Nick muttered. "Uh, it's… um, it's-it's Columbus Day. I'm celebrating the event by doing the same thing Columbus did, entering someone else's home and declaring it to be mine."

"Okay, first of all, it's not Columbus Day. Second of all, that's not what we do on Columbus Day. Third of all, you're not getting this room."

"It's Columbus Day in Britain." Nick argued.

"You live in Am-er-i-ca." David said clearly.

Nick looked around himself, hearing Jeff giggle in his ear-piece. "Well, it was such a nice pleasure having this delightful conversation with you. I will see you tomorrow, good night, David."

"Hold on." David said tiredly. "What are you planning?"

"Planning? Me? Pfft!" Nick joked.

"Okay, whatever." David said, not the slightest amused. "Just leave me out of it, give me a free-pass or something, alright?"

"'Kay, cool, bye." Nick spat out, running out of the room.

"Columbus Day? That doesn't even sound like a real holiday!" Nick heard Jeff say through his ear-piece. Nick was about to tell Jeff that it was in fact a holiday, but stopped when he heard him speak up again. "Oh, oh, there's Terry and James!"

They were walking back from what they called midnight-practice, which was basically just something several of the more sporty-guys did. They met around 10:30-ish to play sports, coming back before midnight.

Terry noticed the door to his and James' dorm was slightly ajar, but paid it no mind, pushing it open.

A big bucket full of ice-cold water poured down on both of them. They stood frozen and Jeff tried to stifle his laughter.

Terry had his eyes squeezed shut, his temper rising. James looked around himself confused, wondering why a bucket was up there in the first place. He then turned to Terry with admiring eyes.

"Terry, buddy, you are a genius. Now we don't have to take a shower! You should, like, get a Nobel prize, or like something."

"I will _kill_ you." Terry said, his voice deadly. "I will kill you, chop you up and feed you to Nick and Je—" He stopped, turning around, his eyes glaring up and down the dark halls.

"Nick, Jeff, if you don't show your faces _right now_ I will hold both of you down, make you listen to Friday on repeat, punch you in the uvula and force-feed you hairy tarantulas."

"Shit," Nick hissed. He had managed to sneak next to Jeff while Terry and James were frozen in shock.

Jeff shrugged. "I like that song."

"We so should have done this to Robert instead or something."

"Nah, it's alright, Agent Three." Jeff said. "When he's done beating us up, he'll hug us, you know that."

"WHAT. THE. _FUCK_." A scream was heard throughout the Dalton dorms. Blaine had entered his room and stormed out a second later. "Why is my room, and just _my_ side of the room, covered in post-it notes with triangles on it?" He turned to fuming Terry and dazed James. "Why are you wet?"

"I dunno. There was like, a bucket and it fell and now we're wet." James said.

"At least you aren't _soaking_ wet." Terry noted.

"There's a gigantic banner that is spread across my bed that says **Congratulations on your eyebrows**." Blaine said bitterly. Jeff couldn't hold in his laugher. Terry turned his head at the sound, his eyes deadly.

"I will shave your head and make Nick eat your hair while you must watch." Terry hissed. The terrified look on Jeff's face made Nick laugh.

Kurt walked out of his room, looking slightly confused at the sight of all these Warblers outside their dorms, but walked towards Blaine.

"Have you seen my cataloges? It's 10% off today and I was going to order that sweater I showed you, but I can't seem to find them." Blaine just shook his head.

A sharp cry was heard. "A SNAKE! SHIT SHIT SHIT A SNAKE!" Nathan screamed, running terrified out of his room, just missing Kurt but colliding with Blaine, making both of them fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Wes stormed out of his room, fuming.

"Where is my gavel?"

"Had you just left it at that, I wouldn't have to kill you guys." Terry pointed out.

"Why are you wet?" Wes asked, confused.

"Why are you Asian?" James asked back. Wes gave him a weird look and shook his head.

"You should have listened to me when I told you you could do a lot better than Jeff, Nick." Nathan noted. He had gotten up from the ground, reaching out a hand and hoisting Blaine up. A few more guys, both Warblers and regular Dalton guys, had come to watch what was going on.

"Yeah, right!" Jeff said. Nick elbowed him in the arm, shushing him.

"Aha! So you are there! You guys are so dead." Terry said, walking towards the noise.

"I want my gavel and I want it _now_ or so help me God, you will never get a solo ever again in your lives." Wes added, chasing after Terry. Nathan followed, but Blaine stayed in the hall. James just shrugged and whistled, walking back to his dorm, placing the bucket upside-down outside the door.

"Run, goddamnit, run!" Jeff said, pushing Nick.

"Where do we go?" Nick asked.

"Mexico, just run! Runrunrun!" Jeff replied.


End file.
